Raven Stars
"You can't take my youth away. The soul of mine will never break. As long as I wake up today. You can't take my youth away" - Youth by Shawn Mendes and Khalid Raven Stars is a tribute who belongs to SpiritStormGamer. Do not use him without his permission.His district partner is Abby Stars or Spensa Chaser. This does not mean they must be submitted into games together. Tribute Form General Information Full Name: Raven Connor Stars Gender: Male District: 6 (5,3,15) Age: 15 Personality: Raven has a very complex personality. On the outside, he is quite timid and shy. This is probably because he hasn't had too many friends over the years. You will likely see him sitting in the corner, by himself. He is quiet but he will speak when spoken too. Apart from his other behaviour, he is actually quite smart and athletic. On the inside though, he is a mess. The one thing that consumes him is anxiety. This seemingly never-ending war started back when his father passed away and he was 7 at the time. Most of his anxiety comes from death, being alone, not being okay and him not being in control of himself. Probably the only thing that helps him escape reality is his love for music. When he hears one of his favourite songs, it is like magic. I dare say he could taken down a few Careers even. Overall, Raven doesn't believe anything can help him at this point. Appearance: Raven is a normal size for his age, with smooth, light skin. He has light fan brown eyes that look a shade lighter than his hair. Some girls at first had a crush on him, but then let it go after they found out his personality. Overall, he has quite charming looks about him. Extra Information Strengths: Intelligence, Athletics, Defence, Music Weaknesses: Anxiety, Low-Confidence, Self-Control, Panic Attacks Fears: Death, Losing Control Token: Handmade Bear Picture (handcrafted by his grandmother) Allignment: Lost Neautral Occupation: Clerk Typical Alliance: Loner or Small Alliance. Range of likeability: 1-4. Reaped or Volunteereed: Reaped Motivation for winning: Surviving and getting back to his grandmother Dominant Hand: Right Birthdate: 30th June Blood Type: A- Religon: Baptist Dream Power: Shifting Relationships Anderson Stars (father) father Louisa Stars (mother) Katie Wandor (grandmother) Abby Stars (cousin) Reynold Wind (cousin) Backstory Raven has lived most of his life with anxiety. It consumes him all the time, and he rather just be left alone. He as at the point were he thinks nothing at all can save him. His fatner died when he was 7, a big factor of his anxiety. Raven's mother has tried many things to help him, from pills, to therapists. She has yet to find a solution his mental state too. He is afraid to be left alone. As much as he wishes he didn't have too, whenever his mother goes out, he comes with. He usually doesn't do much each day. Through all of this, the glint of light is his grandmother. The only way you get him out of the house by his own decision is visiting his grandmother. For some reason, everything feels better around her. Down deep in his soul though, there is still that last piece of happiness fighting until the end. The last bit of him still living. This piece will lead him to conquering his anxiety some time in the future. Maybe, just maybe, the games could somehow help with that... Strategies Reaping Strategy: Raven probably won't have a strategy, as he will be wondering what will happen next, and letting his anxiety take control of him. Training Strategy: Find a good source of music to calm you down. Show off your skills and try and find an alliance just for you. Interview Angle: Act smooth and gentle but then bring out the waterworks. Don't and I repeat, '''do not '''make yourself look weak, but get sponsors on your side. Bloodbath Strategy: Listen to your alliance and also play defensive. Do not attack unless you are being attacked. Games Strategy: And that my friend is for you to decide. If you do want a tip though, try to overcome your anxiety and last as long as possible. Victory Tour: Mention and honour everyone who helped you get there. Games History Raven has not entered any finished games. Trivia *I used In My Blood and Youth as my inspiration for Raven. *I wanted to make Raven to show people how bad anxiety is since some people I know and I have been through it, and it has probably been the worst experience of my life so far. I also tried to base him off my experience as much as possible. Citations & Mentions *Thank you to the Auction system for gaining me this RL. Category:SpiritStormGamer Category:SpiritStormGamer's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:District 6 Category:15 year olds Category:Reaped